The Beacon of Star City
by temari80
Summary: Nov. 15, 2032 Laurel Donna Queen is celebrating her 15th birthday when her mother gives her a beautiful book with a picture of a very beautiful woman on the cover. The title reads The Beacon of Star City. That book changes her life forever
1. The Book

Nov.15,2032

Today I am celebrating my fifteenth birthday. The sun had finally broke through after two weeks of continuous rain and snow. My mother said that it was my guardian angel making sure I had a perfect day. I watched as my father did his morning workout. He was so strong and fast. I didn't understand why the husband of the CEO of Palmer Tech had to be so physically fit but he didn't miss a work out.

My mother was working on on something for work when her phone rang. I knew that it must've been important and confidential because she took the call in another room and told me to stay in the kitchen. When she came back in her face was as pale as a piece of chalk. She didn't acknowledge me until I asked "mother what's wrong"? She looked over at me and that's when I noticed tears glistening at the sides of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and smiled. "Nothing is wrong Laurel. Just some work stuff that's getting out of hand". I knew what that meant. It meant please don't push the subject because I can't talk about it with my fifteen year old daughter.

That's when my dad walked in. He was sweaty and you could see it through his green hoodie. I hated that hoodie. It seemed like something a stalker or rapist would wear but my dad wore it everyday. He kissed me on the forehead and proceeded to give mom and very nice good morning kiss on the lips. I groaned. They were always so touchy feels with one another it was super gross. When dad finally came up for air mom caught him in her "I need to talk to you alone" stare. Looking back at me and giving his fake "everything is alright" smile, him and mom left the room. I stood as close to their door as I could but couldn't hear anything. When they wanted to hide what they were saying they could do it like the best criminals. They could plan a full out murder right there in their bedroom and no one would ever be wiser.

Getting bored of sitting by my parents door I decided to go and relax until my party tonight. I was so excited. Uncle John and aunt Lyla would be there with my cutie niece Sara. My aunt Sara and aunt Nyssa would be there as well. They would no doubt be bringing their son, Len, with them. He was always trying to sneak a peak under my shirt. Grandpa Quentin and grandma Donna would be there as well. They were the cutest grandma and grandpa ever and I never get tired of hearing about how they met. I was also sure auntie Thea and uncle Roy would show up as well. I didn't know for sure but I was hoping that my honorary God father's Mick and Leonard would be there with their daughter, Lisa. She was my age and we got along really well. I wish we lived closer because I would like to be more than friends with her. Ray and Kendra would be there as well and Ray always told really funny stories. My friends didn't understand why I liked hanging out with my parents and family more than them. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy hanging with my friends but they just didn't get me. I wasn't into teen dramas on tv or the mall or shopping in general. I loved science and math and computers. I loved to run and train with my dad. I looked at the clock and sighed realizing I still had six hours until my birthday party. Deciding I didn't really care to do anything else I went to sleep.

My alarm went off one hour before my party was to get started. I could hear my mom and dad talking downstairs and balloons being blown up. I told them I was too old for balloons but my mother insisted a birthday wasn't s birthday without balloons. I stood up and walked over to the full length mirror that I got to salvage from the old Queen mansion. Now we had our own mansion and I opted to keep it in my dressing room. Standing in front of the mirror I fixed my hair and made sure that any last minute touches that were needed was taken care of. I went and got my makeup case and stood in front of the mirror again but this time it wasn't me in the mirror. It was a bleeding woman in a black leather outfit. She had a mask on. I tried to scream but no sound came out. She stood up and stared right at me. "You will face the same fate as I" the woman in the mirror said. "We share a bond and that bond is one of death unless you can find a way to break it. To live your own life and not one to please others. You must pave your own way or someone else's way will get you killed. One can help others but they must also help themselves in the journey." With that she started to convulse and a nurse rushed in and looked at me saying Time Of Death: 11:59pm. The room started spinning. I felt as though I would be sick. I started screaming for my mom or for my dad but no one came. I felt alone and scared. I saw this young girl about my age. She was playing with a younger girl and a boy about her age. The boy kept looking at the girls passing by while the older girl watched him. She felt the girls wanting, the lust, the feeling flowing up from her lower extremities to her brain. Then it stopped. All those feelings. I was alone again. Then a woman older than myself stood their. She looked like she had been crying. She was kneeling at a grave. She was beyond consoling. She couldn't move, she didn't want to move. She loved the person in the grave but she also hated them. They ruined her life. Her plans. Her future. She would continue to work on her path but nothing seemed possible anymore. Again darkness. I wanted out, I wanted to go back home and have my birthday party. I was again in a room with the young girl. This time there were no other kids. Just her. She was chained to her bed. The chains looked like solid steel. She was crying. She wanted out but she was stuck. I couldn't move. I couldn't get closer. I felt something pinch my skin and then I felt blood. The girl went quiet. She asked if she could help. Just as she finished her question another chain locked around her arm. She asked again if i was ok. Again a chain linked around her arm. Just as she was about to ask again I screamed for my mother. I screamed for my father. I screamed for anyone who would listen because I didn't want her to get chained some more because I was bleeding.

"Laurel, honey please wake up" I heard my mom saying. "Laurel please wake up". I slowly tried to open my eyes. Though still blurry from sleep I could see my parents, my room. It was a dream. Just a silly dream. I hugged both my mom and dad and looked at the clock. 'Perfect timing nightmare, exactly an hour to go until my birthday celebration'.

The hour passed fast. I got on my best party dress and got out my special occasion glasses. I made sure that I looked alright in my mirror and headed down the stairs. We took the limo to our mansion for special events. Yes we have two mansions. We entered and when I got down to the main room I gasped for air. It was like walking into Cinderella's ball but this time it's the princesses ball.

I saw everyone and the presents were just magnificent. My mom keeps saying they spoil me to death but I think that I'm spoiled just right for life. I headed down and greeted everyone.

I scanned the crowd for two specific people. I started to feel like they might not have shown but then I saw the bald head and the army shave. 'Oh my god, they came, they came' I said to myself as I did my I'm so overly happy dance. Before I could make it all the way to my Lisa, arms wrapped around me like an octopus. I looked over my shoulder straight into Uncle Johns contagious smile. "Hey there jitterbug, where are you off to so darn fast" he asked and before I could turn my interest he had followed my line of sight and smiled. "Ah Lisa Rory is here and you want to go see her instead of your favorite Uncle John. I'll tell you what princess, you promise me one dance tonight and I will let you go and you can see your princess. Do we have a deal?" He said reaching out his hand. I shook it and took off. I should've watched where I was going better because I ran straight into Leonard which sent me straight onto my behind. I looked up, way up and saw he was smiling down at me. "Hey Mick the birthday girl seems excited to see you." Leonard said as he slapped Mick on the back. "Yeah I know who she is excited to see" he said gruffly. It's not that he didn't like us dating but he was definitely of the overprotective breed. He would know if she sneezed in a corn patch a thousand miles away. He would also be asking who made her sneeze and threaten to beat the crap out of whatever did it. I kept myself from laughing at my inside joke. Mom always said that my emotion people were severely out of whack. Reaching down Mick picked me up and put me over his shoulder with just one hand. I started beating my fists against his back while he asked Leonard if he could swat the irritating bug off his back. Leonard and Mick broke out laughing and I was trying my hardest not to but it didn't work. Lisa came up behind her dad, reached her leg around his and stepped down hard onto his foot. "Put her down daddy" she said in a demanding tone. She wore a sweatshirt and old jeans. Her hair was shaved into a cut like Leonard's. She scares my other friends but I think she is beautiful and she already has a tattoo. Mick put one on her the day she was born and Leonard added to it when she turned thirteen and became a woman for the first time. I guess they will finish it together when she turns eighteen. It was a raging fire on one side and a blizzard on the other. I couldn't wait to see what it came out to look like. Mick placed me back on my feet in front of Lisa. "You two go dance or something but don't even think that your doing anything else" Leonard said in his 'I'm too cool for you tone' and him and Mick walked off.

I could've stayed in that one spot forever just staring into Lisa's eyes. They were a raging fire cooled off by winters first snow. I took her hand and pulled her closer to me. I loved that she was herself no matter what. I continued pulling her in until she was right in front of my face. I leaned in, our lips close enough that I could feel her breath on my face. We were inches apart when my mother got on the microphone and said "can I please have the birthday girl up here right now"? I moaned and apologized to Lisa. I walked up to the stage very silently. I wasn't a very happy birthday girl. My mother made a toast and turned me over to Uncle John for the first dance of the evening. I enjoyed dancing with John but I really wanted to be with Lisa. I sighed. 'After this I can go and dance with Lisa all night' I told myself. Just then the windows to the mansion came crashing in. Even in all the chaos I wanted to kick myself for making myself a promise I couldn't keep. I ran over to Lisa and we hid under one of the snack tables. I lost track of my parents until my mom slid under the table with us. Leonard and Mick were getting along with their weapons, that I had no idea they had but where did dad go. "Mom, where is dad?" I asked panicked and scared for him. "Don't worry sweetheart him and some of the other guests locked themselves in the kitchen. I'm sure they will get word to the police soon" mom said without much gusto. I saw my grandfather shooting at the intruders. Then I saw a man in a tux come in through the front door. I had seen pictures of him in history class and in the newspaper archive at the library. It was Damien Darhk but how? I thought he had been killed when the green arrow and his team took down HIVES Genesis plot. I looked at my mom who didn't look all that surprised at Mr. Darhks return. I held onto Lisa's hand as tightly as I was able to.

"Alright let's stop this little gun show for a few minutes and focus on what's important. My revenge. I want The Green Arrow and friends, except his little canary friend because If memory serves me correctly she is ten feet under being eaten by bugs. Kinda of sarcastic really, a canary being eaten by bugs." He said as he scanned the room. Suddenly there was a flash of light and all of Damien's men and him were gone. "Mom what happened?" I asked totally confused. "I have no idea baby but I'm so sorry about your party" mom said as she pulled me closer. Mick and Leonard already had a human barrier around Lisa. The adults decided that it was safest for everyone to just head on home and we can have a cake and pizza the next day. As we walked out the front doors I watched Lisa get ushered into the backseat of the car with Leonard sitting right next to her. It almost happened, their first kiss. As we walked to our limo I saw a paper crane sitting in a drain. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. For some reason I was drawn to it.

Up in my room I was taking the last piece of my party attire off, the crown of course when mom walked in. "Honey, I'm so sorry your party got ruined but I have a special gift for a special little girl. As you know the doctors didn't know if I would ever be able to have children after I got attacked but your late aunt Laurel knew how much it meant to me so she donated tissue from her own uterus so they could repair mine. Then one year later you were born. She would've been so happy to have met you. Your father and the rest of us made this book for you to explain the truth behind her death and the danger that is lying before us". My mother handed me a very old looking book. I opened it and on one side was a picture of the fabled black canary and on the other side was written The Beacon of Star City.


	2. The Letter: A Broken Arrow

I saw tears forming in my mothers eyes as she saw the picture. I was majorly confused at this point. The inside picture was of the Black Canary but my mother said that it was about Aunt Laurel. I looked up at her. "Mom, why did you say this was about Aunt Laurel and there is picture of the Black Canary" I asked very confused. Mom looked at me with sadness in her eyes and said "Your Aunt was the Black Canary my love and she was great at her job. She was killed by the man who attacked your party, Damien Darhk. She was brave and kind and didn't deserve to die the way she did. We put together this book of letters of things we didn't get to say to her while she was alive" mom said staring down at me. "I want you to read these, get to know your aunt and then when you get to the end come and find me and we shall talk some more because these letters will reveal other secrets as well" and with that she left the room closing the door behind her. I stared down at the book. The picture of my aunt staring back at me. She was beautiful in that mask and pulling out a picture of her without it I realized how beautiful she was without it as well. I turned the page and there was this printed on the page before the first letter.

 **The two of them alone in the hallway...both wracked with grief, yet ALONE in their own way. The others sought comfort in each other, but Oliver and Lance were alone in each other's presence. Tragic in its own way.**

The words hit me like a stack of bricks. My father refused to talk about Aunt Laurel. He always changed the subject or left the room. For the first time I actually understood why. I started to read the first letter and my jaw dropped even further.

 **Dear Laurel,**

 **The moment I saw you with my arrow sticking out of your chest my heart stopped. I questioned everything. I questioned if I should've shot that arrow knowing that Damien had regained his powers? Should I have allowed you on that last mission? I know in my heart that no matter what I could or should've done matters now. The sight of your smile, telling me that you still loved me but wanted me to find happiness with Felicity will stay with me forever. I will also remember all the talks we had about being strong for myself as well as others. Those five years I spent on that hellish island don't compare to the hell I'm living through right now. The sight of your father collapsing to the ground when he learned you passed, the sound of Thea's tears and the all to natural impulse of anger and frustration in your hospital room when you died. I tried to make sense of everything at that moment but nothing made sense. I sat there, holding the picture I held for five years in my hand. I swore to not kill after Tommys death but I found a reason. Neither you or Tommy deserved what happened to you and it was all because I was the Green Arrow. I told myself I wouldn't take all the blame but some of it is my fault. The fact I never let you know just how much you meant to me, how much you meant to the team. Damien took you from us and we shall take him from this world. I just hope that your wings have fully spread open my darling canary and your flying free. No matter what, you are my canary, my beacon and I will always have a place for you in my heart.**

 **Your broken arrow**

 **Oliver Jonas Queen**

I wiped the tears from my eyes. The words my dad wrote were terrifying and painful. Also truthful and heartfelt. I also couldn't believe my dad was the legendary Green Arrow. I mean I read about him in news articles and seen stories about him on television but to find out he was my dad was beyond believable. I wonder why he gave it up since the Green Arrow hadn't been seen for almost, oh god, I gulped and finished my thought, fifteen years. He must of quit when I was born. But why? I would've loved to be a part of that legacy but he ended it. I stared at the letter. So many questions without a lot of answers. I wanted to run and ask my parents all about this but my mom said to read all the letters before I came to her. I decided that's what I should do before running in so I have all my questions ready.

I sat the book down on the bed and relaxed a bit. If all the letters were that sad I didn't know if I could take reading them in one sitting although on the other hand it would get me to the answers of my questions quicker. I stared down at the picture of my Aunt. I was disheartened because I never got to meet her or talk with her. My grandpa and grandma talked of her a lot and Auntie Sara always was making jokes about what she would do or say if she was here. I shook off the sad feelings I was feeling and knew that the answer to my future lied within the pages of this book.

I laid down and stared up at the roof like the plaster would answer all of my questions and doubts. I turned onto my side. Something caught my eye and I turned back onto my back. Perched on top of my television was a bird. It was black and beautiful. It was a black canary and it was staring right at me. I sat up and stared at it. The bird came and sat right on top of my book. That's when I saw the weirdest thing, the bird had a single tear drop in its eye. I reached over to touch it and that's when it disappeared. I heard laughter. It was a dark laughter. It was the laughter of the man who attacked my birthday party. He was watching and laughing at my pain. I tried to close out the laughter. I saw things start to shake and that's when I heard her whisper "cover your ears my love" and I did. That's when I heard it. The legendary canary cry. It shook the Windows, tv and glasses in my room. When it stopped I could no longer hear the laughter. I knew my aunt saved me from the beyond. I knew that my guardian angel was The Black Canary. I heard she used a vocal amplifier but I started to doubt she needed it. I quickly dug out the book of articles I had kept on the black canary. I scanned the pictures and in none of them did I see this so called vocal amplifier. I think that my aunt just pretended to need it to make everyone else on the team feel better about not having super powers. I stared over at the door expecting my parents to burst in at any moment due to the loud noise but nothing. She had contained the canary cry to this room. I felt the warmth of tears on my cheek. My aunt never got the respect or love she deserved and even if it kills me I would make sure that the world knew who and what she was and what she did. I took a deep breath and screamed. Much to my dismay it was just a regular old scream. I sulked and fell back against my pillows. "My beautiful niece, the cry will come to you when your ready. Please continue to read through the book your mother gave to you so you may learn more about your past to make your future brighter" the voice of my aunt said again. I shook my head yes because I wanted to know. I wanted to learn and if the man who took my aunt from the world and myself was back then I would find a way to punish him. I saw the black canary perched up on the television again where she could watch the whole room. I fell asleep knowing that my angel was there and would protect me from anything.

The next morning came way to fast. I looked up and saw that the canary was still perched upon my tv so I knew I had to keep my parents from coming in. I didn't want them to freak out or anything. I wonder if my mom knew that my dad had been the legendary green arrow? I pondered this while I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate it so quickly I amazed myself. I was rejuvenated. I couldn't wait to get through that book and find out more about who I was and more importantly who the black canary was. I ran past my mom and dad who were just waking up and with a quick kiss on each of their cheeks I headed back in my room, closed the door, got comfortable and started the next letter.


	3. Golden Tears

I opened the book to the next letter and was actually inspired by my father's letter and my aunts willingness to watch over me even in death to read whatever painful memory's came spilling onto the page next. The next letter was written in beautiful calligraphy and had a couple tear stains on it. There was also a picture of a beautiful rose in the corner of the letter

 **Dear Laurel,**

 **I write this with a heavy heart. We buried you one year ago and I still wait for your name to come up on my cell phone. You were my best friend. You stood by me through all the hurt and pain. You stood by me when all I wanted to do was bitch about Oliver and our relationship even though you had been close to him in your past. You didn't let the men discourage you from becoming stronger and becoming the beautiful canary that you were. You also backed me up when I became overwatch. The fact your last words were wishing Oliver and I a bright future will be in my heart forever. You also loved everyone with everything you had** **. You risked alienating yourself from everyone, even your own father who you had just repaired your relationship with just to hold your sister again. That took major guts. The way you stood up to Damien in the courtroom and alone in the jail that was a hero in the daylight. The fact that monster took you away from us will always be my driving force to stop him. He will suffer for this. I should've told you so much while you were with me. I should've let you know how much you meant to me. I love Oliver with all my heart but part of me yearned to be closer to you. You were a true beacon and everything you did or said came from the bottom of your giant heart. You fought the toughest demons while you suffered alone through depression and alcoholism and for that I shall never forgive myself. We should've been there. I also hoped that one day I could hold you and call you my sister but just writing it here is the best I can do. And most importantly I must thank you for bestowing upon me the gift of being able to have a child. I want you to be the first to know that I'm pregnant with a daughter and she will carry your namesake I promise you that. Darling canary I hope wherever you are your wings are spread and your soaring higher than the clouds themselves.**

 **Your friend and sister forever,**

 **Crying golden tears: Felicity Smoak**

I crashed against my pillows. 'Oh my god' I whispered to myself. Not only did my mother have deeper feelings for my aunt that she was never able to share with anyone but she also was a part of team arrow. I heard about the infamous overwatch. She made sure they stayed safe and was always helping them with their tech issues. It should've been obvious the way my mom had to save my dad from himself whenever he chances using the computer on his own.

I deflated. This was crazy. I mean first I find out that my dad is the green arrow, my aunt was the black canary and now my mother is overwatch. I looked up at the tv hoping my new guardian would be there but she wasn't. I looked to the plaster ceiling for any sort of direction and after a few minutes my neck just started to hurt. So I put my favorite thinking pillow across my face. Laying there I allowed the thinking pillow to do its job and let me think.

About five minutes into time with my thinking pillow my phone rang. Sliding my phone under my pillow I looked at the caller id. Oh my god it was Lisa. I threw the thinking pillow onto the floor, apologized to it for being so rude and clicked accept. "Hey Lisa" I said excitedly. "Hey Laurel, I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright after that scary dude crashed your party. My dads have been up in security mode ever since then and I am hiding in my closet to get away from it" Lisa said trying hard not to laugh. It was too much for me. I blurted out in laughter and as soon as I caught my breath I said "the closet is a good place to hide. Maybe you can talk your military commanders, especially Sargent Mick Rory of the Lisa protection unit, into bringing you to stay at my house for safe keeping and protection for a awhile. We have the room and plus there is so much I want to tell you". I suddenly heard the sound of rustling clothes, a door opening, someone running and Lisa saying "dad, can we go stay with Oliver and Felicity for awhile"? A few minutes of silence then the squeal of joy I was hoping to hear. "Guess what Laurel they were already planing on staying with your family for a few days while they did some work in Star City. We will be there tonight at eight." I looked at the clock. Damn it was still twelve hours away. "I can't wait for you to get here Lisa" I said trying not to sound needy. "I can't wait either Laurel" she said and again the silence hung for a couple minutes. Finally I heard "I love you" and then the line dropped and a text popped up. It read 'can't talk about it now but we shall talk tonight, Lisa'. I held back throwing my phone and also screaming and crying in joy over what just transpired. For the first time things seemed to be going my way with Lisa.

My mom and dad came in about that time. "Lisa and her parents are going to be staying with us but by the delighted look on your face you already knew that didn't you" my mom said with a sly smile. "Yes and I'm super excited" I said trying to stay as calm as possible. "Mick and Leonard have some work here in Star City and they don't want Lisa to be alone after the attack by Damien at your party. So after much consideration they asked if the could stay with us because they know how close you two are and we came to a concensious that it would be best for everyone" my mom said. I looked at my dad to see if he had anything to add. When I looked over I noticed my dad wasn't just saying nothing he wasn't even looking at me or my general direction. I traced his eyesight to the book on my bed. Finally he looked at me, smiled and walked out of the room. I heard the door to his training room close and I knew he wanted to be alone. I looked up at my mom searching for answers. She sat down next to me on my bed and pulled me in close "your father will come around. He just needs time to process everything going on in his own way. Once your done reading that book though please let me know so the three of us can talk together. Just keep in mind beautiful that your dad has a different way of handling stress and pain then other people. You must remain calm and not get frustrated yourself." My mom said and after getting my acknowledgment with a head nod and without saying anything further she silently got up and leaving the room she closed the door behind her. I remember my mom talking about feelings she never shared and the pain it brought her. From the moment I read that and saw first hand what that can do to a person I promised myself that wouldn't be me no matter what. I would tell Lisa how I felt no matter the outcome though I was pretty sure she felt the same about me from her last words during our call. I couldn't wait for tonight. I had enough time to get through the rest of these letters and still get everything ready for Lisa's arrival. My face flushed at the thought of her staying in my room with me for a few days. The canary appeared back on top of my television like she knew that I was learning from her life story. "Don't worry Auntie Laurel, I will make sure I do what I need to while I'm still here. I will tell Lisa how I feel and I will also learn what my own strengths are in this world just like you did". With that the canary started singing a beautiful song. I knew that she was listening and I wouldn't let her down **.** I propped the book on my knees and started to read the next letter.


End file.
